Uncertainty
by Aliuvial
Summary: Everyone knows that Byakuya & Renji have feelings for each other... Can they get over their pride and admit to each other before it's to late?


**I do NOT own Bleach or its characters!**

**I do own the story line/plot.**

**This is rated MA (contains explicit content for mature adults only)!**

**THIS IS MALE X MALE!**

**OTHERWISE... Read on my mates! :D **

**Enjoy a little RENJI X BYAKUYA. **

**Byakuya's POV**

The red head leaving a hot trail of kisses down his neck, to his collar bone, to the outside of his breast. The warmth of his lips made him gasps as they touched the tender spots there. The other man, red hair shining as it flowed fluently in the moon light jerked upwards with a worried expression.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I just shake my head as I try to catch my breath. Never expected him to be this… this gentle or this loving? I stare deeply into the amber red eyes of the other man and I can see all the love inside of them. It makes me want to cry out to him. A small cocky smile flits across his face as he stares down from above me.

"Now then," his voice was husky and it made my heart flutter and thump against my chest I was worried he might hear it! "Where were we?" He sends a teasing wink at me as he starts to retrace the kisses he had left once before. I pulled at the bonds tying to get my hands free but the ruby red ribbon bit into the skin of my hands and wrists. I gulp as his kisses go farther and farther down. I bite my lip to keep me from screaming out in pleasure when his kisses reach the indent of my hips. A low, almost growl like moan, escapes my lips and this causes him to shiver. He traces the muscular edges of my body with his tongue as I gasp and pull the ribbon tighter around my wrists. He smiles up at me and I feel a little worry seep into my eyes. He must have noticed because he slowly crawled up to keep me locked in a long, hot and wet, passionate kiss. His voice was low and filled with emotion when he next spoke to me. He stared down at me as his hand slowly migrated down to my groin. My eyes widen in surprise a little but then I close my eyes and instinctively lean my head back and close my eyes. I bite my lip to once again keep from crying out.

"Open your eyes. I want to you looking at me when I take you in." I slowly open my eyes with a flustered expression on my face. What does he mean by taking me in?! As soon as his mouth found my groin I was thrust back into waves of pleasure I hadn't felt in many, many years. I was floating on clouds when he fully took me in. Suddenly, I was falling through the clouds and into bliss so deep that I actually screamed his name.

"Renji!" I clamp my mouth shut as the red head, with my come slowly trailing down his chin, climbs onto of me.

"Do you really want me?" I groan in agreement but he just stares at me.

"If you really wanted to you could break those bonds." He backs away slowly to sit a few feet away from me. "Come get me then, Byakuya." I instinctively pull on the bonds that have me tied but to no avail. I wince as they finally cut my skin to leave little trails of blood oozing down my arms. I look to Renji with slight frown on my face. As I try to straighten on my thoughts on how I was to get to Renji he just sat there with his eyes shining but a frown on his face. He stood the half top of his kimono off and revealing almost as how far down his tattoos went. I flush at the sight. Renji smiles at me then get serious.

"It seems you really don't want me that much. Maybe I should just leave you here?" He cocks an eye brow at me and I feel a pathetic look cross my face. I cast my eyes downward and try to think once more. How do I get out these bonds!? Damn it! The desire and lust that was coursing through my body made it almost impossible to feel any pain at all. Renji heaves a heavy sigh as he starts heading for the door. I feel as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest as I watch him slowly walking away. I didn't take much notice to the pain that was coursing through my hands and wrists when I caught his hand with my own. He turned with a slightly shocked expression on his face. I cast a sad smile at him.

"Renji? Were you really going to leave me?" I cast my eyes downward not really wanting to know what his answer was. He laughed heavily in my ear as he took me in his arms.

"Course' I ain't gunna' leave yah'." I stood stock still for a moment before pulling Renji into a heated kiss that only lasted long enough for me to get the rest of his clothes off. He was smiling at me with that flushed color that almost matched the shade of Senbonzakura. I know that my face is flushed as well though the color I know not. I shoved him back onto the bed as my tongue collided with his in a very intense heat. We both pull back at the same time, panting. Sweat was covering us from head to toe though only from restraining ourselves. Renji looked up at me with a loving smile. What he said next however propelled me to new heights of desire.

"Are you going to take me or not?" He winked up at me and I slowly smiled at him. He was the only person who ever saw my sincere smile. I flushed darker and stared down at him. I am so nervous… Renji pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." He firmly grasped my lower back with one hand as his other lead me into him. It was tight but it felt so right somehow. I start out with slow thrusts and Renji has his eyes clenched and his head titled back. His throat, exposed, allows me to lean down and leave hot kisses on his neck softly as I increase the strength and speed of my thrusts. This must send him over board becomes he moans loudly with pleasure. His finger tips dig into my hips and I groan at the feeling. It doesn't hurt, in fact, it actually feels amazing. I moan softly as Renji moans 'I'm going to come'. Before he does however I decide to send him even more over the edge as I stroke him while thrusting deeply into him. His eyes fly open and he stares at me with so much love in his eyes that we both go over the edge while locked in each other's gaze. This is only broken when I collapse on the bed beside him. I curl up next o him and close my eyes.

"I love you Renji." My voice was so soft that I didn't know if he heard me. I open my mouth to speak again but he presses a finger to my lips as he smiles.

"I love you too Byakuya."

**A few seconds afterwards….**

Byakuya started from his deep slumber. His heart was racing as he set a pale elegant hand on his chest. He felt the racing of his heart with a scowl on his face. What was he doing!? Those were neither thoughts nor dreams that the head of the Kuchiki house should be having! He sighs into the darkness of the night. His heart was racing and he was wound up. He felt like an animal that had been locked away for too long. He lay back down as his hand slowly drifted under the blanket. He grabbed a hold of himself and let himself escape into his own little world of bliss for a little bit. He face was flushed and he was breathing very heavy afterwards. He was feeling a little ashamed that he had stooped so slow but was also feeling more alive than he had since Hisana's death! He laid in the dark with his arm over his face as he tried to expel his dreams, and also his actions, from his mind. The light was barely breaking over the horizon of the soul society when he stood and got dressed. He checked his face in the bathroom and turned on his heel. He opened the sliding door of his room. Quietly shutting it behind him he heads of the Kuchiki manor while fixing Senbonzakura into his home. He slowly walked to the squad six offices while enjoying the light of the moon that was still out. He stared straight ahead of him though, lost deep in his thoughts. The expression on his face however was as blank as usual. It was Friday so his lieutenant had the day off, which he was glad about because he isn't entirely sure he could control his thoughts in front of Renji. As he enters the offices a few of the lower ranked shinijami say their good mornings and continue with their duties. As he takes his seat his desk he finds his eyes lingering to Renji's desk. He shakes his head. Get a hold of yourself! It was just a dream. Yeah, but it was a great dream! He hadn't slept that good in years either! He felt very refreshed as his sipped the tea an office boy had brought in upon his request. The tea was just normal green tea but somehow he seemed more away of the flavor today than he ever had. It was past noon when a knock erupted in the room. His started from his work for an instance before regaining his poise.

"Enter." He voice was cool as usual when Renji entered the room accompanied by Ukitake-Tachiou. Byakuya had to admit to himself that he was surprised to see Renji here on his day off. Renji took his seat without saying anything and pulled out a file that looked half finished. Ukitake glanced at Renji then at Byakuya.

"Good morning Byakuya!" Ukitake gives a gentle wave accompanied by a bright smile. Byakuya nods with a quiet good morning. Ukitake walks over and peers down at Byakuya. Byakuya continues to write in his report while Ukitake stares at him. I feel really uncomfortable for some reason. Of course, Byakuya shows no emotion on his face as usual but that's nothing new obviously.

"Something wrong with my face Jushiro?" A faint hint of a smile appears at the corner of Byakuya's mouth but is gone in an instant. Ukitake laughs as he shakes his head.

"No, it's not that. You look troubled." At this Renji glances up from his work. Byakuya's heart starts to flutter at the worried expression on Renji's face.

"Are you not feeling well Kuchiki-Tachiou?" Byakuya sends a cold look in Renji's direction but it doesn't affect his lieutenant at all.

"Captain, all due respect, do you really think that glare bothers me anymore?" This comment is followed by a smirk from Renji and a burst of laughter from Jushiro. Byakuya continues to glare at Renji, who just smiles. He writes one last thing on his paper and puts it back inside of his desk. He pushes his chair back and puts it back in place again.

"If you'll excuse me Kuchiki-Tachiou, Ukitake-Tachiou." He bows his head respectfully and leaves the room, leaving silence after the soft sliding of the door being closed. Ukitake takes a seat in one of the guest chairs. He stares at me with intent eyes.

"Did you need something?" Byakuya keeps his voice calm and collected but on the inside he was freaking out! Renji came in without even saying good morning and then just did his work without complaint, then suddenly he leaves?! What the hell? Byakuya continues to stare down at his report, pauses for a moment, dabs the brush in ink and starts to write again. When after a few minutes no answer comes with his question he looks up. Ukitake has his brow knitted. He flashes a smile once more.

"Sorry, I suddenly got lost in thought." He scratches the back of his head. Byakuya sighs.

"I am sure that comes with old age." He continues to write even as a hiss comes from Ukitake. "What is it they call people your age in the real world? Old fart?" Byakuya slightly smiles at his old friend. Ukitake glares at him and Byakuya almost laughs.

"Hmm, it seems that glaring does not do you any good. You look awkward." Ukitake crosses his arms and heaves a sigh.

"Anyway!" He practically shouts, "I came here to see if you wanted to go out for a drink with Shunsei, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, and myself." Byakuya raises a perfect eyebrow as if to ask how this came about. Ukitake points at him. "Don't give me that look. They said if I got you to come they would buy me my drinks without having to pay them back!" Byakuya nods.

"Of course they would send you. I suppose I will have to join so I can watch them squirm at the fact that they have to buy you drinks." Ukitake smiles brightly and jumps up. He claps his hands together and laughs.

"Oh goody! Thank you Byakuya! You can have some of my free drinks!" Byakuya mentally rolls his eyes. "Oh, wait, you're too good for free drinks aren't you?" Ukitake jabs at him teasingly. Byakuya puts a serious look on his face.

"You are correct Jushiro. By the way, did something seem off with Abarai-FukuTachiou?" Ukitake considers this a moment while staring at Renji's desk.

"Now that you mention it, I said good morning to him this morning but he didn't even acknowledge me. I wonder if something happened. He looked very angry but also sad at the same time. Plus, he didn't even look us in the eye when he entered or left… I think what he said just a few minutes ago is the only think he's even said today. It's very depressing if you think about it." Byakuya stops the memento of his swishes with his pen. He gradually continues again though.

"So I wasn't the only one to notice." A heavy sigh makes Byakuya look up from his work. Ukitake has his arms crossed and his mouth is in a frown. "What?" Ukitake shakes his head, opens his mouth then closes it again. "What?" Byakuya demands.

"You really think that you, of all people, no offense, would notice that Renji is not himself? Seriously? You, who barely shows emotion?" Byakuya frowns at this but knows that the comment he made was stupid.

"Forgive me my old friend. My comment was highly inappropriate and I should've known better. I have things on my mind is all so it slipped." Byakuya sets the finally finished papers aside and sips his now cold tea.

"I apologize too; my words were out of place." Ukitake's sits on Renji's desk top and Byakuya doesn't know why but he wishes Ukitake wasn't sitting there. Brief images of Renji sprawled across the top of the desk with the top of his uniform off and pulled down so low that you could see the lines of where his muscles met his…. Byakuya mentally shakes his head. "Byakuya? Are you even listening to me?" Byakuya starts and looks at Ukitake.

"Hmm? Were you saying something?" Ukitake rolls his eyes.

"I was just saying that Renji will talk when the time comes so don't pressure it out of him." Byakuya chuckles slightly.

"I'm not that bossy Jushiro." Ukitake rolls his eyes once more with a 'uh-huh, suuureee' expression.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Later that night Byakuya was walking with Jushiro, Shunsei, Hisagi and Izuru when they caught sight of a red headed Renji. Renji barely took notice of them with just a small nod before disappearing. Ukitake scratches his head, Ikkaku stares after Renji, Hisagi sighs, Shunsei sips his sake and Byakuya heads into the establishment.

"I still can't believe you got him to come Jushiro!" Shunsei nudges Ukitake with an elbow. Izuru and Hisagi laugh lightly at this comment while Jushiro hits Shunsei on top of the head.

"Watch your tongue Shunsei, even if it is the sake talking." Shunsei grumbles and heads in after Byakuya. The others follow after them as well until the only one remaining was Ikkaku. Ikkaku closes his eyes and sighs. Don't push yourself Renji. A faint answer came to Ikkaku and he couldn't tell if it said I know or I'm done. Ikkaku sighs heavily and heads into the establishment. It was a few hours later that a messenger suddenly appeared in the back room with Hisagi, Ikkaku, Izuru, Byakuya, Shunsei and Ukitake. Everyone sobered almost immediately, for a few minutes anyway.

"What is it?" Byakuya took a sip of sake.

"Sir. We have learned that Renji's resista has disappeared. He is nowhere to be found. He was last seen outside of the establishment at approximately five hours ago." The tone in the room had gone from cheerful to anguish in a matter of words. Byakuya yawned openly, Ukitake looked utterly surprised, Hisagi and Izuru stared blankly, and Shunsei was contemplating the messengers' words carefully. Ikkaku breathed a heavy sigh and everyone, including the messenger looked at him.

"I sent out a message to Renji not to push himself and he either said that he was done or he knew better than that." At this new information everyone in the room looked at the floor, the ceiling, the wall, everyone except Byakuya who had a shadow across his face. Shunsei and Ukitake held hands, so did Izuru and Hisagi. The two couples leaned into one another for support.

"You are excused." The messenger nodded then flash stepped his way out. It was quiet in the room until Ikkaku slammed a fist on the table. This made everyone jump, except Byakuya with a shadow still cast over his facial expression.

"Damn! I wish I could've known for sure what he has said!" Ikkaku rubs his bald head and sighs angrily. He pushes himself up. "I suppose I better go look for him. Maybe he went to the world of the living?" Ikkaku went to leave until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ikkaku looked back to find Byakuya, eyes cast down ward with a sad expression. Ikkaku noticed that Shunsei, Izuru, Hisagi, and Ukitake were gone. They left the two of them alone to talk. "Captain?" Ikkaku falls silent when Byakuya looks up. A glistening in his eyes that Ikkaku will never forget.

"Ikkaku, if he is dead, I will never forgive you. Got it?" Ikkaku lets out a little cry of anguish and nods. He bows his head in shame.

"I'm sorry captain. I didn't think Renji would just up and disappear." Byakuya nods, squeezes Ikkaku shoulder and sighs.

"Can you tell me the locations he might be at?"

**THE SEKIMON…**

Byakuya stepped through the sakiemon and into the world of the living ten minutes later. Head captain Yamamoto had actually let him come on his own! The first place Byakuya went to look was Kiskue Uraharah's shop but Renji wasn't there, the second place he searched was Ichigo's house and that was no score either. Byakuya reached out to try and sense Renji's spiritual power. He found a tiny trace of it and took off after it. The third place that Byakuya ended up at was the high school Ichigo went too when he wasn't pre-occupied with hollows or training. Byakuya enter the main gate of the school yard and peered around. Renji defiantly was here, I can smell the cinnamon that adores his hair. Byakuya shakes his head at the thought. Stay focused! He quickly searched the school until the only place left was the roof top. He made his way up with ease and grace. When he landed he found the sight clear except for a red hair Renji sprawled out on his back looking up at the moon. Byakuya clears his throat and approaches Renji.

**Renji's POV**

I looked sideways at the sudden sound of someone clear their throat. My eyes widen a little at who I see standing there. Byakuya!? I go to sit up but he plops down next to me on the roof so I stay in my own position. My heart was racing, the butterflies in my stomach are doing back flips and I want to scream and cry all at the same time. I also really want to kiss this man… I shake my head furiously. Byakuya sighs next to me.

"What's wrong Renji?" I start at my name and sigh myself. How could I admit my feeling for him? Byakuya Kuchiki of all people? The guy who never shows emotion. When I don't answer he grunts.

"Renji, what are you feelings towards me?" Byakuya closes his eyes as I follow the line of his muscular jaw.

"I respect you, I want to surpass you in skill an-"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Byakuya interrupts me casually. I take a deep breath and gulp it down. I pull at the color of my uniform self-consciously. The thumping of my heart was very loud in my ears as I contemplated what to say.

"I- what do you mean sir?" Byakuya suddenly rolled over on top of me with his hands a few inches away from either side of my head. I instantly blush and try to suppress my lust. It is then that Byakuya notices my hair. He lifts a few strands of my hair in his delicate, perfectly pale fingers.

"You cut your hair Renji?" I only nod as he brushes the stray strands from my face,

"Why did you cut your hair?" I stare up at him with an open mouth then close it again.

"You don't like my hair?" I give him a twisted face and his smiles down at me.

"I love it but not as much as I love you." His eyes go wide and his face goes redder than my hair.

"I- wait, what?" Byakuya leans down presses a soft kiss to my cheek. His cold lips feel amazing on my hot face. He leans down to give my other cheek a kiss then slowly tips my chin upwards and takes my mouth with force. I moan into the kiss and I feel him growing hard onto of me. It must have been because his groin was right on top of mine but it felt so good that I can't explain it. Byakuya sticks his tongue into my mouth so I playfully bite down on his tongue. His eyes go wide and he goes to pull back but can't because I have his tongue. His mouth is partially open and his tongue is still out when I let go so I push my tongue into his mouth this time. He whimpers at this and I feel myself smile. I turn us over so that he is the one on bottom all the while kissing him passionately. When we pull back to gasp Byakuya's face is so flustered that I laugh. He stares up at me with wide eyes.

"You're so cute when you're blushing!" I laugh while smiling down at him. He glares up at me from underneath me. He was still hard so I slightly moved my hips to rub my groin against his. This caused him to cry out with an even redder face. He clenched the front of my uniform with one hand.

"Stop that." He glares like never before and I purr. I slightly move my hips again and he whimpers with closed eyes.

"Why are you torturing me?" He opens his eyes and they are filled with so much love that I want to cry. Instead I smile down at him again. He laughs quietly then smiles back at me. He flushes redder than before and stares at me with heavy eye lashes.

"I want you so bad right now." My lust was about ready to rip me apart if I didn't get this man right now. I gasp down at him though. He looks away but I catch his chin with my fingers.

"Really? You really meant what you said earlier?" He nodded with bright eyes. I felt the tear roll down my face and fall on his cheek before I could stop it. I closed my eyes and shook while trying not to cry. Byakuya was shaking underneath me at every tremble. He moaned out loud again.

"I know this probably isn't the appropriate time but can you stop shaking and rubbing against me? I am going to kill you." I laugh and open my eyes.

"What? You don't like it when I do this." I move my hips in a circle formation while putting a little pressure against him. His mouth open to but I caught his moan with a kiss instead. He stares up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't like to beg but… please… Renji, please take me. Here and now." I froze for a minute in shock then I smiled very lightly. I leaned down with a smirk on my face.

"An' if I don't?" He cries out with desperation and I plant a kiss on either cheek.

"Then I'll take you." I smirk once more as I begin to carefully undo the scarf around his neck and stop me only for a minute before letting me take it.

"I kind of want to hear you beg." I purr at him and he groans. As he does, I move my hips again and his groan turns into a growl. He stares up at me with angry expression but his eyes are full of trust and love. I smile down at him.

"Sorry, I just like to see you squirm." He laughs right out.

"You want to see someone squirm than how about you allow me tell you the dream I had." After Byakuya was done telling me his dream I was the one squirming. He took advantage of this to be the one on top now. He slowly starts to take off my uniform and I didn't stop him. When he got the uniform to just above my groin and smiled. He kissed my neck all the way down to my groin. The hot kisses were making me squirm for him. It was so sudden when he planted a kiss on my tip. I gasp out loud. Then I moaned into my hand to keep from screaming out loud. He took me into his mouth gently and played around with his tongue. I squirmed but he grabbed my hip and drove my hips into the cement ceiling. The pain made me shiver and twinge. He slowly took away the pressure while giving me a look that said 'don't move'. I obeyed as he teased and taunted me with his tongue. I moan out loud without shame. He slowly came up again and kissed me tenderly. I reached out to start undressing him again. He didn't pull away and only teased me with kisses, his tongue, and his hands as I did so. I was so hot by the time he was fully undressed that I was blinded by desire. I want him so bad… he sits on top of me again and smiles down at me.

"Let's take this slow. I'd like to get back at you for making me scream." I glared at him but that look soon disappeared as he slid himself into me. I dug my fingers into his back because of the pain at first. He had lubricated himself but since this way my first time it didn't help with the pain. He kissed me while doing slow steady thrusts. Eventually he went farther and farther into me. When he was pulling out he moved his hips in a circle motion and I screamed out in pleasure. He laughed at this did it again but on the way in this time. I thrust my hips upwards when his thrusts came harder and faster. We were both about to jump over the ledge.

"I'm going to come!" I screamed out in the darkness. Byakuya kissed me passionately as he took my in his hand and started to stroke me. I moan into his kiss and so did he. When we both came he pulled himself out with ease and collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath and panting. For a cool night it sure was a damn hot one. I stroked his hair gently as he lay on my chest. He spoke up quietly in the dark.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He closes his eyes and sighs. I laugh and nod in agreement.

"I love you Byakuya." Byakuya lifted his head with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with angry movements.

"I love you too. Just never leave me again." I nodded and pulled him into another kiss.

"I think we should get dressed and go home." Byakuya shook his head at my comment and I looked at him in puzzlement.

"Let's stay here a little longer. We have a few hours before the sun even rises." I have to move so we can pull our uniforms at least half way up. He throws his captains jacket over us like a blanket as just lay there for the next couple of hours in silence. We didn't need to say anything because of the beats of hearts said it all.

_Thump de thump de thump. _**_I love you. I love you. _**_Thump de thump de thump. Both Byakuya and Renji had been uncertain what the other felt for so long. That uncertainty no longer mattered. They now knew how they each felt and they were more alive than ever before. _


End file.
